Hectic
by Blue03A
Summary: Hi! This is another MuffinClan challenge! Hope you enjoy(I say that too much...)! Oh, and also, it's the ABC challenge.


All was peaceful in Thunderclan's camp. Moonlight shone down, and the stars of Silverpelt twinkled. Squirrelflight stared at the moon and sighed. _Somewhere, up there, Firestar's there_. She thought, glancing around until she spotted the brightest one. _There!_ _That has got to be him!_ Eyes darting around the sky, Squirrelflight couldn't take her eyes off it.

"So, deputy, are you busy organizing patrols for tomorrow now?" Graystripe's voice broke her line of thought, and she turned to him. He was a sorry state— having his best friend die had broke him, not to mention that Blossomfur, his daughter, trained at the Dark Forest. It was surprising to see him crack a joke, so soon.

"Just thinking." She replied, and silence filled the air. Graystripe shifted, and dipped his head to her. He padded into the warriors den, and, taking one last look, Squirrelflight was about to follow him.

"Hey, Squirrelflight... Can we talk for a little bit?" Turning around, Squirrelflight saw the newly named Bramblestar.

"Do you mind if we talk some other time? I'm really tired right now..." Squirrelflight meowed, and Bramblestar nodded. Squirrelflight padded to the warriors den, and fell asleep.

The next day, Squirrelflight rolled out of her nest. _It feels cold today_, she thought glumly. _I wish it would be warmer_. Standing up, the she-cat ran out of the den, ready to organize the patrols. When emerging from the strongly structured den, Squirrelflight felt even colder. The sun wasn't out, rather it was hidden behind the clouds.

The cats in camp didn't look much happier, but Dovewing looked especially upset. The deputy began to walk over to her.

"You okay?" Squirrelflight asked her, noticing that the gray she-cat was pacing, and then Dovewing suddenly stopped.

"I-I think so. I've got this weird feeling— I don't know why though!" Dovewing cried, and Squirrelflight awkwardly rested her tail on the other she-cat's shoulder.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Squirrelflight meowed, and padded away.

"Squirrelflight." Bramblestar's voice meowed, and Squirrelflight turned to him.

"Can I get the patrols done first?" She asked, and he sighed.

"I suppose. I really have to talk to you soon before- never mind." Squirrelflight nodded, and walked away.

"Um, Foxleap, lead a border patrol along the Shadowclan border. Take Blossomfur, and Cherrypaw. Also, all patrols, wait until I finish _all_ the patrols first. Rosepetal, take a patrol along Windclan territory, with... Sandstorm, and Molepaw. I want two hunting patrols, Icecloud, you lead one, Lionblaze the other. Pick your own cats." Squirrelflight meowed, and the cats nodded, and got ready to go. Only when a Windclan "visitor" came running into the camp did the cats not go.

To Squirrelflight's surprise and dismay, it was Crowfeather. He was her friend, but had been with Leafpool, with hadn't, and still wasn't, allowed.

"Fire. Moors. Coming. This. Way!" He meowed, and the Thunderclan cats panicked. Berrynose ran out the camp enterance, followed by many. Seedkit and Lilykitlooked terrified as they all left the camp. Outside, in the territory, it was chaos. Windclan cats and Riverclan cats ran along side them, as well as some Shadowclanners. Most of the leaders stayed behind the clans, to help a slow elder, or weak kit, while Onestar stayed in front. _Coward_. Squirrelflight thought, knowing all Onestar was concerned about was saving his own tail.

Bramblestar kept Thunderclan together well. The kits, elders, and queens were in the front, along with some warriors and apprentices, while everyone else was behind them. Shadowclan had a similar arrangment, while Mistystar was having trouble, and Onestar's warriors were everywhere. There were cries in the air as a cat from a clan was left accidentally behind. Squirrelflight looked back, and saw the fire was closer than ever.

Now, Riverclan cats were everywhere. Squirrelflight snatched up a kit, and ran faster to return it to his grateful mother. Thunderclan was starting to disband, as well as Shadowclan. Squirrelflight tripped over a apprentice with Shadowclan smell, and quickly helped him up, sending him off running again. Squirrelflight looked again. Many cats couldn't go any longer. Also, to Squirrelflight's horror, foxes and badgers started to appear. _They must be getting chased out with us... Oh no! They're going to kill us!_

Squirrelflight could only watch as the large predators grabbed cats. Several warriors defended the weaker cats, but they would all die in this fire if held up.

"Squirrelflight! Sandstorm! Help!" The ginger she-cat turned to see Leafpool in the jaws of a fox. Suddenly, a gray ball of fur slammed into the fox, freeing Leafpool. It was Crowfeather. Squirrelflight would've thanked him, if not for the badger looming above her.

"No!" A voice snarled, and a brown tabby threw itself at the fox. With a jolt, Squirrelflight realized it was Bramblestar. The fox stumbled away from Squirrelflight, and kicked Bramblestar off. It then ran away from the fire, when it's paw touched a burning ember.

"Bramblestar!" Squirrelflight screamed, and ran to him. She placed a paw on his chest, and was relieved to find a heartbeat. "C'mon, Bramblestar. I'll get you out of this fire. Alive." Squirrelflight meowed, determination taking her.

"No," Bramblestar said, and Squirrelflight was surprised.

"What?" She growled, looking at him.

"I'm not giving up, Squirrelflight. You _have_ to believe that. Squirrelflight... When... When Starclan came to me, they told me I would die on this day. I... I didn't want to believe them. And... And also... They... They gave me a... Prophecy. "The Squirrel with lead the way to a new place, once the fire is gone, and the brambles have cleared". That's... You!" Bramblestar gasped out, loosing air. Squirrelflight was shocked.

"That's... Why... I wanted... To talk with you before... Squirrelflight... I wanted you to know that... Before... This. Also, I didn't plan... On doing this... Right when I'm... Dying..." He added, painfully. Squirrelflight pressed her nose into his fur.

"I'm not going to leave you." She stubbornly said.

"Then Thunderclan will be done for." He replied, always knowing how to win those arguments.

"Can't I stay... For just a... Little... Bit." Squirrelflight meowed, trying not to cry. She'd never cried before. She couldn't start now.

"Yes, I suppose. Although, I forgot to say one more thing..." He meowed.

"Yes?" Squirrelflight meowed, thinking it was about the prophecy.

"I... Fully... Forgive... You... And... I... Love... You." He meowed, then burst up, grabbed her by the scruff, and threw her. Once she landed, she could only watch, in complete horror and dread, as a tree fell towards the place where she and Bramblestar were talking. The place where Bramblestar _was_! Bramblestar stood tall and proud though, and gave her one last loving look. Then, he disappeared, under the oak tree.

_No. No! Nononononono! Why him?!_

Squirrelflight was filled with a new strength, and her paws moved without her telling them to. She was suddenly flying towards a big group of Thunderclan cats, and narrowed her eyes.

"Get organized!" She barked, and the cats quickly did, giving her shocked looks. "You. Cherrypaw. Can you go try and find more Thunderclan members?" The she-cat dipped her head, and ran off.

_Great time to leave me, Bramblestar_, she thought.

_"Yes. I have perfect timing, right when it's Hectic."_

**Ah, I love being ironic. Squirrelflight says, "I wish it would be warmer." And what happens? A fire! Hahahaha. Any way, this was a MuffinClan challenge, and well, this's the end. Blue out!**


End file.
